Cool Intensity
by Dr Madness
Summary: It's late, they're alone and nothing says romance like a nice dip in the pool... Oneshot; Booth teaches Brennan how to swim- things start to heat up- so smut all around.


**-AUTHOR'S IMPORTANT NOTICE: I'm sorry it's been sooo long! I've been mega busy with coursework (blame my professor) and have had literally no time to even start thinking about writing a chapter.**

**I know a bunch of people wanna see an Alphabet update (god only knows I do- only three chapters to go!) but we've reached a very complicated letter and I need some time to let the juices flow- hope that's okay :)**

**-Thanks to my beta xD **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, contrary to the popular belief of 'Infringement Officers' but I'm only renting the characters out for a while.**

**No spoilers and not set in any particular season; Booth is teaching Brennan how to swim (can we pretend that she's aquatically challenged, just this once- please?) and things begin to get steamy...**

**Cool Intensity**

**10:30pm**

**Brennan's apartment block.**

"I'm not sure whether I wish to continue with this..." Brennan dipped a toe experimentally into the cold liquid and allowed the water to flux beneath her, while her body adapted to the low temperature.

"Ah, c'mon, Bones. You've hardly stepped foot into the pool yet; just let the water flow around you and everything will come naturally, I promise." Booth outreached his arm to offer Brennan his hand and support. She quirked her eyebrow as she watched his forearm extend out to her and shook her head firmly.

"I'm quite capable of getting into the pool by myself, Booth," She replied wryly and gripped the swimming pool ladder tightly. "I just don't see the logic behind wasting my time, participating in unmapped areas, beyond my reasoning, when I'm already a fully grown adult and quite accustomed to land."

"Hey, it was you, as I recall, who mentioned that they have never learned how to swim before." Booth retreated his hand resignedly, but didn't miss the way her eyes followed the small droplets of water that cascaded down his bicep, slowly and teasingly before returning to water below. She licked her lips and lifted her gaze back up to meet his narrowed ones, wide and full of innocence.

"Do you know what I think?" He asked, his brown eyes darkening in the glow of the poolside. Brennan swallowed nervously, but nevertheless answered his question.

"No."

Booth grinned and crept closer to the ladder, of which she was perched reluctantly.

"I think...that _The _Temperance Brennan, is scared of the water."

Brennan gasped in outrage and gave him a push with her foot.

"I am _not _scared! That is totally irrational, Booth." She shot icy daggers at him which, even Booth could admit, were pretty damn fierce as he contemplated whether the chills he received down his back, were really from the pool itself and not from her penetrating, blue stare.

"Do it then. Get in the pool and prove to me that you, Bones, aren't afraid of the water. That even someone like you, intelligent as you may be, can be irrational, in order to take that all important step in the right direction. And you do want to retain your ever logical, open minded reputation, don't you?"

"From an anthropological standpoint, yes, but-"

"Then take the plunge. Embrace the feeling of the world around you and dive into unexplored places," He saw the look of hesitancy in her eyes and placed a crooked finger beneath her chin. "I promise I won't let you fall."

His soft smile and calm sureness were all Brennan needed, in order to make her mind up.

"Fine," She sighed in defeat, her own smile lessening the playful glare she gave him while her finger shot up to prod him in the chest. "But if you let me drown, you're dead meat, Booth. Do you hear me?"

"Loud and clear," Booth smirked and flicked some water onto her bare legs. "Now are you coming in, or do I need to drag you off that stepladder?"

Brennan shook her head and stood up.

"I can assure you that I will be coming in, just as soon as I remove my robe." She walked over to the nearest pool lounger and began untying her robe with her back facing him.

Booth swam backwards and gave her some privacy while she got ready to enter the pool. He missed the gentle paddling of her feet moving back to the side of the pool and was momentarily surprised to hear her voice so close again.

"Booth?" His head shot up and then froze in breathless and unadulterated shock.

There, in the most sinfully small, hot red bikini, was his Bones. _All his Bones._

This was the most flesh he'd ever seen on her, not to mention the most exposed body parts. Sure he had seen her in short dresses, low cut tops and bare legged outfits...but this.

This was like a wet dream on legs.

Every inch of her body was beautifully crafted; the long, slender legs that dipped deliciously between her thighs, up into a mysteriously erotic, V shaped pair of bikini bottoms. The slightly rounded curve to her hips that traveled up past her flat, toned stomach and into the alluring swell of her perfectly sized breasts; full and mouthwatering to devour and taste...

His eyes were wide and hungry, his mouth parched and agape.

_His swim trunks tented and bulge enlarging by the minute._

He knew his attraction to Brennan went much further than just physical lust, but damn, any feelings he had about making gentle love to her body, sweetly and slowly were momentarily forgotten, as an overwhelming urge to just fuck her up against those pool steps, until she was screaming his name in crying resolute, took over his form.

"Booth, is everything okay?" Brennan asked, worried, but stopped herself promptly as the impulse to see if he was okay came over her and ordered her body to stay put on the metal stairs.

"What? Yeah, Bones, I'm fine. Here." He swam over to ladder she was situated on, banishing the dark thoughts that circulated through his mind and made the hardness he felt in his cock, rise.

Brennan eyed him suspiciously before letting him ease her down, into the water, until she was barely touching the floor.

"Booth!" She hissed in panic when she failed to feel any ground, the further they traveled inside the pool.

"It's okay, Bones. Trust me." He snaked an arm around her waist and hoisted her up his body, until her entire top half was out the water.

Brennan squealed in surprise as she felt a very strong arm grab hold of her hips and push her above the surface.

"I told you I wouldn't let you drown." Booth said with twinkly eyes and a grin. She gave him an incredulous look, all the while, clinging her hands to his shoulders.

"And I'm telling you now, that if you so much as think about letting go of me-eeeeeeeee!" Booth released his grip and caught her just before she could go under. "You bastard!"

"Haha, oh c'mon, Bones. I'm just messing with you. You know I'd never- what?" He stopped and furrowed his brow, confused as to why his partner was looking at him so dazedly.

It clicked when he recognized that their proximity had increased; chests pressed firmly together, while her arms draped around his neck and legs wrapped around his waist, her cloth covered core nuzzling snugly against his-

_Oh._

Booth's breath hitched in his throat as he watched her eyes change several shades of blue, before finally settling on a dark navy eruption. He could feel pebbly bumps, puckering out of their red material and into the taut planes of his chest; crushing her molds into hard peaks.

She was hot for it.

Hot for _him._

He gulped and attempted to speak, finding that no words could justify the feeling he could sense stirring in his stomach and into his lower half. He could only pray she didn't feel the prominent erection, effectively digging into her center.

Brennan's eyes glazed over as she felt the smallest ghost of his breath hit her lips, while her eyes darted back and forth between his eyes and mouth.

All the water around them was losing its sharp chill, instead being replaced by a much more intense, sizzling spark, igniting their bodies in crackling electricity.

A deep yearning was reflected into the eyes of both partners, each drawn in by the enticing and irresistible pull of one another's heat and body. Her lips were just whisper away and Booth knew that it was inevitable.

He was going to kiss Brennan and it was gonna be damn good too.

When it seemed that neither mouth could get any closer, the sound of a filter nearby spluttering made them both jump apart.

"Woah there, Bones!" He clasped hold of her arms and prevented her from going any further under. She gasped and held onto him once more, coughing a few times before taking a deep breath against his shoulder.

"Sorry." He muttered into her now dampened hair, the anger he felt towards himself for letting it get this far and almost drowning her, subsiding for a moment as he inhaled and savored the sweet scent of her hair; now slightly odorous of chlorine and swimming chemicals.

"It's fine. I'm fine." She croaked gently while she clung to Booth's chest for dear life. In the back of her mind, Brennan was cursing the fact that yet another moment had been interrupted (for the best, maybe) but the vicious thoughts that attacked her subconscious were soon soothed by the appealing scent and feel of Booth's body, surrounding her and protecting her from the dangers of what lied beneath.

After what seemed like an eternity of holding onto one another, Booth conjured up the courage to speak.

"Do you still feel like swimming?" He whispered and waiting a pregnant few seconds for her answer.

"Just as long as you hold onto me." She blushed as soon as she voiced her thoughts, but considering the circumstances, Brennan knew that Booth knew what she meant.

"Yeah, of course." He smiled weakly and was relieved to see she returned it.

**~B/B~**

"Okay, what you gotta remember, is that water helps you float. You see a leaf on a river," Booth put his hand out and laid it on top of the water. "And it stays afloat. Why? Because it is light and evenly balanced."

"Well I knew that, Booth, but human beings are not leaves-"

"Exactly, Bones, because we are made up of more layers, however if we were to measure it out more equally..." He took hold of Brennan's arms and put them out to her side. He had her horizontally on the water and was now teaching her how to move her arms and legs to paddle and navigate her body in the pool.

"There, now just move your arms inwards and then outwards. Make sure you're doing that propelling thing with your legs we worked on too."

"Don't let go." She followed his instructions and moved her limbs accordingly to match the strokes he had showed her.

"I won't. See, I've got you," He whispered assuringly as his hands flexed beneath her stomach, while her back faced away from the water. "You're doing great, now I'm just gonna step away for a second, so you can practice it on your own. Don't panic, though, I'm right beside you if you need me."

And with that he was gone.

Brennan thrashed for a second before she heard Booth's voice telling her to relax; then the movements just came naturally.

"I'm doing it!" She gasped in delight and swam leisurely away from the support of Booth's arms. Booth laughed proudly and watched as her beautiful body, stroked elegantly through the water, as if she had been doing it all her life.

Swimming after her, he joined her, languidly following her through the length of the pool, happily letting her take the lead of this particular journey.

"This feels amazing." She breathed and flipped onto her back to face him.

"Haha, I knew you could do it. You're brilliant, Bones." He chuckled and gazed back adoringly, noticing how her cheeks tinged a pretty pink at his comment and her eyes sparkled mischievously.

"No, you're brilliant, Booth. Thank you so much for teaching me." She had made it to the edge of the pool by this time and was panting gently from her previous ministrations.

"Was that a complement I heard?" He mocked in disbelief, letting a dazzling grin grace his features and highlight his face.

"Perhaps, but don't get used to it. If anything, your ego needs _deflating._" She shook her head playfully and lolled back against the mosaic tiling wall.

"Hey, is that anyway to talk to your teacher?" He took a step towards her, until he was directly in front of her form and closing the distance, unconsciously between them.

"Well you did kinda throw me underwater..."

"...By accident. Besides, you shouldn't have been standing so close to me."

"I was trying to stay buoyant, thank you very much."

"Well maybe you should have held on tighter."

"Maybe I should have."

Without even knowing it, Booth had boxed her in, both his arms coming up to clasp the sides of the pool edge, on either side of her frame. Their smiles of contentment faded almost as soon as his chest made contact with hers.

There was silence throughout the room, the only sound heard past their ragged breathing, being the gentle hum of the generator, as it cleansed the water around them.

Her hands were moving of their own violation; squeezing his firm pectorals and smoothing her fingers over the hard, distinguished lines of his abs.

Booth shuddered and moved closer, until Brennan was right up against the side, hip to hip with his hardened cock.

_'What are you doing? That's your partner, you've got held against the wall, there!' _His brain tried to argue, however did not prevail as he lent in closer and placed his hands back on her waist. She whimpered softly as his hands stroked up her stomach, caressing the skin that lay there before brushing the slope of her lower back.

"Booth." She sighed and that's all it took for him to lose his mind.

Within seconds, he had his lips crushed to hers, swallowing her surprised gasp and thrusting his tongue inside her mouth. This seemed to please her, as she soon caught up and began kissing him back with equal urgency, holding his head in her hands and reeling him flush against her.

Booth groaned and cupped her ass, dragging her wet core (which he hoped also contained her own excited moisture) up to his stomach, so that she could envelop her legs around his waist once more.

Although he was holding her, Brennan was not one to be submissive and fought eagerly for dominance; her tongue dueling and sliding over his until he was left panting against her shoulder.

"Jesus." He breathed and looked up to see her breathless body, gasping erratically while her plump lips remained red and swollen from the fierce activities they had just been involved in.

Seeing the desire and sheer hunger in her eyes was enough to make Booth forget all about his need for oxygen and he latched his mouth right back onto hers, with wild abandon.

Brennan moaned and scratched her nails up his back, marveling the way they flexed and tightened beneath her touch.

Booth hissed and broke their kiss to feast on the side of her neck, sucking and nipping at the delicate skin that was wet from the water, but warm from the blood pulsating imperatively under his mouth.

He scraped his teeth against a particularly sensitive area and was met with a very sexy sound from her throat.

"Oh god, Booth..." She whispered and gripped his shoulders once more.

Intrigued by her reaction, Booth began exploring further down her chest, taking the time to slide his tongue across her collarbone before pinching the hard nipples that threatened to burst past the seams of her flimsy bikini top.

"Take it off." She moaned and encouraged his hands to reach for the back of her garment. Finding it easily, Booth untied the loose bow that separated their chests and with shaky hands, he removed the tiny piece completely.

"Temperance." He breathed in wonder as her breasts perked up for his eyes to view and enjoy. She really was perfect...both round molds were glistening and soft, pink and pointed...

_Absolutely delicious._

And his for the taking.

At first, he sucked the tiny buds; flicking his tongue over the peaks and biting around the outsides until she was bucking against him.

Without warning, her heels were under his trunks, pushing them over the slope of his ass until they were around his ankles. Then her hands were between them and before he could stop her, she had hold of his cock.

"Bones!" He hissed and turned his dark, hooded eyes up to meet her glinting orbs of blue. Brennan was smiling sultrily, delighted that she had shocked him with her wandering hands. She rubbed the tip of him first before smothering him completely and pumping slowly.

"Bones, baby, you gotta stop..." He gasped and grabbed hold of her forearm. She raised her eyebrow but halted her actions anyway.

"Something wrong?" She asked innocently; her vixen like grin causing him to jerk forwards into her hand once more.

"I want to come inside of you." He replied earnestly, his voice more than a little hoarse from the recent fondling he had received.

"Well then...get these off and I'll see what I can do." She purred and rubbed herself against him once more.

Booth's hands moved like lightning, tugging at the material around her sex until he had them bunched up in a ball and flung them over the side of the pool.

Before Brennan could say anything else, he had two fingers curled up inside her, stroking and hitting her g-spot effortlessly while she cried and screamed silently into his neck.

"Fuck, please Booth...ah ah I need you!" He stilled his hand and looked up into eyes. She looked hot and helpless; completely at mercy.

She was goddamn ready for it.

Guiding his cock to her entrance, Booth entered without difficulty, her already wet core adjusting to his size and thickness immediately and stretching her in the most wondrous ways imaginable.

"Yes! Oh fuck yes!" Brennan swirled her tongue along his throat, darting out to roll over his Adam's apple and along his pulse point.

"God, yeah..." He held her hips and slammed her down powerfully, finding satisfaction as she moaned and tightened her thighs around his waist.

Booth continued to pound into her, driving her up the wall and positioning her above the water so that the angle of penetration was deeper and more harder.

"Faster, Seeley." She egged him on and dug the soles of her feet into his ass.

With a growl, he followed her orders obediently, allowing the water he was encased in, to swivel and rock frantically in time with his thrusts, until the water itself was rippling in protest.

Brennan was so close... just a little deeper and she would be sailing along the satisfying course to extreme pleasure. Then, right before she was climaxing around his cock, Booth dived that extra inch further inside of her, drawing a strangled cry from Brennan and signaling his time to empty himself inside her completely.

"BONES!" He groaned and pressed his mouth against hers, as his orgasm washed over him and spurted his hot seed into her core.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes..." She panted as she reached her peak once again and shuddered as he filled her warmly.

Enjoying the connection they held between one another, both lay, foreheads together, while the water stilled around them.

The air felt cool and smelt of sex, while despite the cold temperature, sweat clung to their tight embrace.

_Talk about cool intensity..._

_..._

**Reviews would make me smile :)**


End file.
